Wedding Cancelled
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: The HTF Girls gets devastating news from their soon-to-be husbands, they wanted to cancel their wedding. After drying tears they still are determined to rescue them risking their lives on a dangerous killer adventure. Will the dainty and posh women make it?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! NEW STORY, PART ONE FROM BONDING ISLAND. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS GIRL POWER ADVENTURE STORY! BOY TEAMWORK INCLUDED.**

* * *

In a little town called Tree Town lived five young ladies who is about to get married to their brave men they chose. They were discussing about them as they sat in the bar at the basement of Petunia's house, it wasn't no ordinary basement at all she and her friends are wealthy enough to own such place.

* * *

The lights are dim, lounge music played quietly in the background and dull but pretty mulicolored, lights spun around the room. She has a huge fish tank covering on side of her wall the rest is covered in thin tan wood, but is stopped by a huge lit brick fireplace.

* * *

"I want my husband to quit fighting for once, I mean, what if he dies then, what will I do, I will be a lowly widow with a bastard child. I wouldn't know what to do with myself...I wouldn't dare look at myself in the mirror, cause it will show nothing but disgrace, disappointment. I will be ruined...ruined I tell ya!"said Exotic a new friend they had gotten used to for two weeks of her dramatic ways.

* * *

"Don't worry about him, he will be fine. Don't you have faith in him?"said Flaky crossing her legs. "I do, but that doesn't get over the fact it might, could, will, would happen!"she shouted fearfully banging her fists on the table. "Calm down...your curls are dropping."said Giggles. Exotic screamed loudly and grabbed a gem encrusted mirror out her purse.

* * *

"M-my curls! Oh no...I am easily stressed out, my fiance will disown me, no man likes a woman who...who is stressed out easily! I am a wreck! Somebody slap me out of it!"she yelled as Giggles slapped her hard on her cheek. "Merci Giggles...I will once again return, excuse me darlings."said Exotic running up the stairs. The girls sighed as soon as she left. "Thank god she left, all she does is worry."said Giggles.

* * *

"I would be nervous too, we're about to get married soon, cut her some slack will ya?"said Flaky drinking the beverage Petunia had set on the table. The ice clinked as she lift the glass and placed it back on the table, on a coaster of course. "I already cut her slack ever since she moved."said Giggles. "Oh yeah? When?"asked Flaky. Flashback: Exotic knocked on Giggles' door and she opened it tiredly, wearing a pink robe and a ruined ribbon on her head.

* * *

Exotic gripped her hands together and leaned it on her red orange evening dress. "Hi, oh my gosh your hair is pink, eh, I wouldn't recommend it to be that awful ugly color. Its simply hideous to look at, may I suggest you make it a...yellow-orange color...come with me I can help you rinse hat atrocious dye out."said Exotic. "Uh...yeah...um...I was born with this hair color so...yeah..."said Giggles smiling.

* * *

"Ooh...many apologizes, hey what's your name? Piping hot cup of tea, is that your boyfriend?! He's a real looker!"said Exotic indicating Cuddles who had no shirt on. Giggles closed the door a little with her eyes widened. "Hey! My name is Giggles and he's mine bitch, back off."said Giggles. Exotic giggled softly. "Cute name, but I'm already taken too, I'm Exotic by the way. I moved out here to live with my dear fiance as well."she said politely bowing to Giggles.

* * *

"Oh? And who will you be marrying, Exotic?"said Giggles leaning on the door. "He's the super hero, Splendid. He saved my life, I dropped my expensive newly glossed, crystal encrusted, all-expensive, and rare Rose Statue in the train tracks while delivering it to my dear mother. He swooped in and caught it what a hero he was."she said sighing. She screamed loudly and ran into Giggles' house.

* * *

"Are you mad women!? Please tell me you gone insane! Tell me, tell me let me know about this!"said Exotic. Giggles ran over to where Exotic lied on the floor holding on hand to her forehead as of she fainted. "The horror, the horrific horror!"she said. "W-what happened? Did you fall, Cuddles I thought I told you to mop the mess up!"said Giggles. "I did mop it up the millionth time you asked me to."she yelled from the other room.

* * *

"I did not fall Giggles...why would you hang up a picture of dirt and worms? Ugh how unreasonable, this wall color is screaming for the picture of a waterfall! Screaming I tell ya! Its yelling loudly, take it out of its misery."she cried wiping her tears. Flashback Ended"Are you kidding me?"said Flaky taking another sip of her iced beverage

* * *

"Yes, tell me that she wasn't a Drama Queen. That was unnecessary."said Giggles eating some salad with ranch on the side. Flaky and Petunia laughed and Giggles joined in. Meanwhile at Flippy's house the boys were practicing new fighting skills they learned. "Hey Truffles, you need to pick up your speed and quit eating chocolate fat-ass."said Cuddles as he was hitting Truffles multiple times with his fists.

* * *

Truffles called time out and fell to the floor. "Its not my fault I eat chocolate...Lammy always feed it to me."he said wiping his head with a rag. "Yeah, whatever so did your girl told you when you were getting married yet?"said Cuddles to Flippy, while drinking his water bottle. "No, I was going to get married as soon as possible but she wanted to choose the day. I respect her decision."said Flippy.

* * *

"Like her decision to marry you?"said Truffles. Cuddles spilled his water on Truffles' face. "Come on man! You wet my hair up, now Lammy is going to blow a fuse...again."he said. "Well that is what water does, and if I could change the ways of water I would give it a burning sensation after it touches skin, but we all can't have it our way."said Cuddles. "Hey fellas, I came to deliver mail."said Lumpy dumping black colored mail on the floor.

* * *

"Happy marriage!"he said before leaving. The boys reached for the mail with their name colored red on it. "Dear Grooms, I want all of you to meet me at the edge of the forest, it about your wives, they are in grave danger."read the letter. The boys looked at each other."This look oddly strange but I say we go so we can check."said Splendid. The men agreed as they ran out the door but was stopped by their girls. "Where's your going?"said Flaky. "Nowhere."said Flippy quickly. "Really?"said Giggles.

* * *

"Yeah...Really..."said Cuddles. "Your lying."said Flaky. "Yes...I mean no..."said Flippy nervously as the boys punched him on his arm. Flaky laughed at his punishment. "Come on guys, tell us why are you so secretive. You know it is impolite to lie to your finacee."said Exotic. "Um...I didn't know that..."said Splendid. "You know what, how about you take us with you, y'know because we said not to do anything dangerous during the happiest time in our lives."said Giggles. The men looked at each other nervously.

* * *

"Sure you can come with us, there aren't anything dangerous going on, no siree."said Splendid. "Really?"said Flippy as Splendid hit him in the arm. "I mean, yeah go home and get ready, Exotic I think you know the perfect traveling outfits for your friends right? And we all know you like to style Flaky the most right, you always said her hair is red like autumn, and you favorite color is red right, go on make them pretty. I know you have the magic touch."said Flippy.

* * *

Exotic blushed red and played with her own long and sunset color hair. "Oh, I do suppose your right! My, my Flippy you sure do know how to make a woman flattered, come on girls! To my house!"she said while grabbing the girls and running down the street. "Good, you just bought us a day, nice work."said Splendid. The boys looked at him as if he made a mistake.

* * *

"I'm not lying, do you know how long it took her to pick out my clothes from the store? It took her four weeks to get this shirt and about a month to get these shoes and don't get me started on her getting my hat."he said. "Okay, lets get going guys."said Cuddles. "It took two years, and tomorrow will be the third year anniversary for picking out the 'perfect' tuxedo for the wedding."he finished as the boys said 'wow

* * *

' "What's wrong with her? Why does she take so long to choose?"said Flippy. "Well...she likes everything to be perfect, she's careful with her decisions."said Splendid flying in the sky as the boys went into the car and drove away. Meanwhile Exotic dug in her closet for perfect clothes. "Oh, this won't do...nope...ugh what was I thinking...oh yeah my grandmother, bad taste in style I mean honestly!"she sai

d.

* * *

"Exotic, just pick this one, it looks nice."said Giggles. Exotic laughed politely. "Oh Giggles, you should never go outside wearing casual clothing, only wear it at a casino or at work. Like your clothes, its screaming beach party! Screaming I tell you, wait a minute Flaky, your tank top gives me an idea, wear this ladies."she said throwing floral outfits at them.

* * *

"Yes! This shall do! But wait...what if we're going to an inside building! I am so unorganized today. You know what I shall make the clothes, an inside and outside at the same time outfit!"she said. The girls looked at each other. "You go do that...can we go upstairs?"said Giggles. "Yes! That was the best thing you had ever said ever Giggles! Your mistress needs to have time to herself! Adieu!"she said while closing the door behind them.

* * *

Then went upstairs to her huge room, the windows were very big and circled the room and covered the supposed ceiling. She had a big glass table in the middle of the room topped with a bowl full of fruit, a bowl full of candy and another bowl full of nuts. She had a very big flat screen t.v and two dogs and puppies who lays under it but is next to a fireplace.

* * *

The floor was marble and had visible fish swimming beneath them. There was leather couches sitting around waiting to be sat on. The girl finished admiring the room and sat on the chair. The dogs started to bark at them and ran towards the girls to lick them. "Aw."the girls said in unison. Giggles grabbed the candy bowl and started to eat the contents. "Wow, I love how her house is so comfy."said Giggles.

* * *

"Yeah it is. Its so sunny and bright, pass some of the candy my way Giggles, you know I'm allergic to nuts."said Flaky. "Your not allergic to fruit, eat that."said Giggles. "Ugh, fine."said Flaky looking at the fruit there was a reflection of people closing in on them then she looked up to the glass ceiling. "Ahh!"she screamed as a bunch of guys smashed through the windows and through the big table shattering it everywhere.

* * *

"Oh shit! She's going to flip the fuck out!"said Giggles jumping out her seat. The five men stood up from their fall and glared at the girls steadily. They stared back, it was silent until they heard angry heels clicking up the marble stairs. "I thought I told you girls to stay quiet..."said Exotic reaching the view of her room. Her eyes widened at the sight. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

* * *

**HOPE U ENJOYED ACTION STARTS IN CHAPTER TWO, STAY TUNED! REVIEW! AND SMILE! :D**


	2. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


End file.
